


His Grief

by z_shipper



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_shipper/pseuds/z_shipper
Summary: Hinami's fight with Juuzou was more fatal then seemed and Ayato grieves over the loss.





	His Grief

"I'm heading further underground for a mission." Ayato spoke quickly packing away some needed rations. 

"Oh..." Hinami mumbled quietly watching Ayato pack. She remained silent as he packed a few more things. He turned to face Hinami seeing her saddening look. 

"Something wrong?" He asked while crossing his arms. Hinami looked away and Ayato sighed. "I need to get going soon-" He continued but he was cut off by Hinami. 

"I want to go with you!" Hinami stated loudly and immediately afterwards covered her mouth embarrassed. Ayato body sifted since he was surprised by the declaration. Hinami took a deep breath and opened her mouth again. "You always ask me to accompany you on missions, but this time you didn't..." Hinami said sadly but she lifted her head up. Ayato sighed and walked forward towards Hinami.

"That half-assed bastard told me to take a specific small group." He stated facing her as she avoided his gaze. He grabbed her hands and to grab her attention. "You would have been the first person I asked to accompany me." Ayato said causing Hinami to give a small smile. She loosed her grip and dropped her hands to her waist.

"Well can't be helped then. I wanted to give something back." She told him as she picked up a piece of clothing from a table nearby. Hinami handed Ayato the jacket he gave her during the Cochlea raid. It was neatly folded and it smelled nice, like Hinami. He smirked and pushed it closer to Hinami. She raised an eyebrow confused at what he was doing.

"I want you to keep it." Ayato grinned as Hinami smiled even wider.

"Really? But won't you want it back?" Hinami asked but Ayato took the jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"I have a new one. This one suits you." Ayato stated as he tucked the jacket in. Hinami's face turned beet red and avoid Ayato's gaze.

"I have to go help Sister with the kids now." Hinami stated scrambling to reach for the door. She stopped before turning the handle and faced him again.

"Good luck on your mission." Hinami gave him a small smile before leaving the room.

"She looked sad." Ayato thought to himself but realized that he could ask her about it when he comes back.

 

Except he never got the chance. When he arrived back he brought some kids from the 24th ward along with him for some intel. Before handing the kids off to Touka he decided to ask her something.

"Where's Hinami? I wanted to talk with her." Ayato asked and Touka frowned.

"Ayato... I'm sorry." Touka stated sadly but Ayato was still confused. Suddenly he realized something had happened when he saw his sister holding back the tears.

"Touka, where is she?" Ayato gripped his sister's shoulders and asked again.

"Inside... I last saw Banjou in there." Touka spoke and Ayato ran.

"Hinami, please." Ayato thought as he ran through other Goat members. He slammed open every door he could possibly find until he found her. His eyes grew wide at what laid before him. Hinami was on a table laying still as possible covered in blood and missing a leg.

"Ayato! When did you come back?" Banjou asked surprised. Ayato was breathing heavily, but he had no idea if it was from the running or from seeing Hinami. Banjou realized what was happening and got up from his chair.

"Ayato, she was fighting investigators but one of them overwhelmed her. She didn't make it." Banjou told Ayato as he tried to hold back the sadness in his voice. Ayato was speechless and he couldn't move. Hinami looked so cold and pale. She looked so full of life the last time they spoke. If he touched her maybe all the life would come back to her. He reached for her hand but he felt nothing. No warmth, no light, and no life. Ayato, let go immediately scared that she might break.

"I should have stayed. I should have brought her with me. If I did then she wouldn't be..." Ayato mumbled as he clenched his fist enraged with himself. Banjou's expression saddened seeing Ayato like this. "She would have been safe with me! I should have protected her!" He yelled loudly to himself. The door behind him opened up to reveal Touka coming through.

"I knew you wouldn't handle this well..." Touka spoke softly but Ayato couldn't bear to face her. "Ayato look at me." Touka said Ayato tried to avert his gaze from his sister. Banjou decided that now would be a good time to leave the siblings alone for a moment.

"Touka why did you let her...." Ayato stopped mid-sentence. He couldn't bring himself to think that she was never coming back. "Why did you let her fight alone?" Ayato grumbled and Touka sighed.

"She was capable. I couldn't fight anymore and I needed to keep the children safe. So she fought." Touka stated but Ayato was even more infuriated.

"Why didn't you help her!?" He yelled loudly at his sister. He fighting back the tears now. Deep down he knew it wasn't her fault. Knowing Hinami she probably felt proud dying to protect someone she loves.

"Ayato..." Touka said quietly but Ayato couldn't take it.

"That half-assed bastard made me go on a mission when instead I could have protected her! She should have been with me or I should have stayed with her!" Ayato continued to yell but Touka let him continue. "She's....she's..." Ayato mumbled but he couldn't bear to say she was gone. He felt like it was all his fault. Finally, Ayato was quiet so Touka pulled Ayato into an embrace.

"What do you think you're doing, stupid sister?" Ayato asked but Touka started stroking his long hair.

"I'm trying to comfort you, idiot." Touka said quietly. Ayato placed his chin on her head and sighed.

"I don't need... comforting." He mumbled but Touka could feel tears falling into her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I've published in a few years so I'm a bit rusty. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
